


The Sound Of Laughter

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, M/M, daddy!harry, daycare AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fresh out of Uni, Louis Tomlinson opens a daycare, it takes off steadily and he loves his life.  But something is missing, Louis wants someone there when he gets back to his apartment at night, but maybe that will change when a green eyed man walks in the daycare door.</p><p>Harry Styles is a single parent, his daughter left in his hands right after high school, her mother leaving without a word.  After gaining a job at a local bookstore he’s able to start his daughter’s education at a daycare.  Even with his wonderful little Stella he wishes he had someone to snuggle at night, having been hurt by love before he isn’t too sure of what his heart wants.  Will a blue eyed lad be able to open his heart’s closed off reaches?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first mulit-chaptered fic. I'm kinda making it up as I go, so suggestions are always welcome! 
> 
> Louis is 25, Harry is 23, and Stella is 5. 
> 
> More characters will be added as the story progresses. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> (Many thanks to CJ for helping me write this! I wouldn't have started this without her! ♥)

“Goodbye Mr. Tomlinson!”

“Goodbye! We’ll see you tomorrow right?” Louis answered as his last kid left the daycare.

“Yes, bright and early!” The little boy chimed.

Louis smiled and turned back to his cleaning duties. Kids could make such a mess, especially when you give them glue and glitter. He had a parent coming by in a bit to see if he wanted his daughter to go Louis’ daycare, and he figured better give the picture of a clean business. He heard the front door open as he went to sweep all the extra glitter into the bin.

“Mr. Tomlinson?” He heard a husky voice ask.

“Please, call me....” Louis trailed off as he looked up to the young man. His hair was brown, wild, and curly. His eyes were a deep green, kinda like an evergreen and he dressed smartly in a blazer and tight black pants. “ah, Louis, call me Louis.”

"Hi, Louis. I'm Harry. I called earlier about a tour?"

"Right!" Louis replied as he held his hand out for Harry to shake.

Harry shook Louis's hand and flashed a brilliant smile. "Pleasure."

"Daddy, who’s this?" A voice asked from behind Harry.

Harry stepped to the side to reveal a small girl with wide green eyes and long brunette hair.

"stella, this is mr. Tomlinson. He might be your new teacher if you start going here."

Stella went up to louis and wrapped her arms around his legs in a hug.

"Hi!" Came the muffled response from stella.

Louis chuckled and ran his hand through Stella's hair. "It's nice to meet you! Would you like to see all the playthings?”

Stella gasped in delight. “Yes!” 

Louis held his hand out for Stella to grab. “Right then. This way!” 

Louis led the way to the main play room with Harry following close behind. As soon as they reached the room, Stella took off to play in the toy castle. 

“So, this is the main play room. There’s another smaller room, plus a playground outside. It’s a pretty small daycare. Only about 10 kids go here.” Louis explained as he and Harry watched Stella play with the toys. 

“What do you do for early education? I wasn’t much for mine, but I don’t want her to lose out.” Harry asked, his smile showing in his eyes as he watched his daughter play and gasp over all the playthings.

“Well, we do the basics, we read stories and practice writing a bit. Basic math as well. My business partner, Perrie, is more in charge of that. She’s gone for the day, but I can ring her up if you want.”

“No, no that’s alright. As far as I can tell Stella would love it here. When can she start coming in?”

“As soon as you like.” Louis answered beaming. He was gaining a new client, and a cute one at that.

\--------

Later, when Harry and Stella were sitting down to dinner, he brought up the daycare.

“So, Stella Star. What do you think of the day care? Do you want to go there?” Harry asked. 

“Yes!! Mr. Tomlinson is super nice! And the toys there are really, really fun!” Stella exclaimed after she finished chewing her food. 

Harry laughed at her excitement. “Alright. Tomorrow then I’ll call Mr. Tomlinson back and sign you up.” 

“You mean I really can go? I get to play with other kids?” She asked voice full of excitement.

Harry knew she had been waiting for this, for a while now she had been staying in the backroom of the bookstore he worked at. Ever since he got promoted to manager though he’s been able to save up and send her to play with other kids, seeing her big smile he knew it was the right choice.

“Yup! You can go. But that means you have to go to bed early tonight, so you won’t be too tired to play tomorrow.” 

Stella pouted at the thought of going to bed early. But she knew her dad was right. 

“Alright, daddy. But can I get two books tonight, instead of just one?” She asked, eyes wide with hope. 

Harry tapped his chin and pretended to be deep in thought. “I suppose. But only since you were so well behaved today.”

“Yay! Thank you!” Stella exclaimed and threw her arms around Harry’s waist. 

Harry picked her up and carried her to the living room. “Do you want to watch a movie before?”

“Yes, please! Can I pick it out, daddy? Please?” Stella asked while giving Harry her best puppy dog eyes. 

“Of course, princess. You can pick out the movie.”

Stella gave a cheer of happiness and ran to the movie shelf. She picked out The Little Mermaid and handed it to Harry who put it in the DVD player. They both then settled onto the couch. Stella curled into Harry’s side, who then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. 

About halfway through the movie, Stella had fallen asleep. Harry gently lifted her up and carried her to her room. He gently placed her into bed and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Stella smiled in her sleep and curled up into a ball. Harry watched her for a few moments, a fond loving smile on his face. She was the light of his life, the most important person to him. 

Harry quietly creeped out of the room, making his way towards his own room. It was only half past nine, but Harry was exhausted. Raising a five year old by yourself tends to wear a person out. Harry face planted onto his bed, his mind running a million miles an hour. Most of his thoughts were focused on Louis. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt that they had a connection. Harry hoped that would become closer as time went on. 

Harry eventually fell asleep with a smile on his face, his mind full of images of what he hoped the future would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is head over heels for Harry already. Good thing he has his cat, and Zayn, for support.

After Harry left Louis went back to cleaning up the mess of glitter, albeit a bit slower than before. Flashes of a dimpled smile and sparkling green eyes had him zoning out every so often. Louis smiled to himself as he finished one of the tables and moved onto the next.

Louis finished cleaning the last table, then grabbed his stuff to go home. He decided that whatever was left to clean could be done tomorrow before the kids arrived. He was too distracted to get anything done. 

The entire walk home was spent daydreaming about Harry. Luckily Louis only lived a few blocks from the day care. He couldn’t stop thinking about Harry’s enchanting eyes or the way he looked at his daughter, as if she was the center of the universe. It all made Louis smile. 

As soon as Louis walked in the door, his cat Nala started curling herself around his legs looking to be fed. He chuckled and pick up Nala, making his way to the kitchen.

“Is somebody hungry, my little lioness?” He asked as she continued to rub against him.

Louis set Nala on the counter as he reached for her food. He poured some into her bowl while petting her some more. 

“Did you manage to stay out of trouble today, my love?” 

Nala looked up from her food and gave an indignant meow, as if she was insulted. 

Louis chuckled. “Well, I had a pretty lovely day. I met the most handsome man ever.” 

Hearing his own stomach growl, Louis made his way to the fridge to find dinner for himself. As he rummaged through the boxes of leftover takeaway and a lone bottle of beer, Louis continued his one sided conversation with Nala. 

“He has the most amazing green eyes. But his daughter might start going to the daycare. Would he be off limits then? Like those student teacher relationships? Hm, who knows.” Louis shrugged and pulled out a container of takeaway that didn’t smell too rancid. 

He made his way to the couch and patted the spot next to him, inviting Nala to come sit by him. She jumped up and curled into a ball looking up at Louis.

“What do you think, Nala?” Louis asked, looking to his cat for wisdom. “Wait. You’re a cat. You have no relationship advice whatsoever. Look at me, I’m turning into one of those crazy cat ladies, well we all knew it was going to happen.” Nala mewed and place her head down on the couch, not before giving Louis a look.

Louis sighed, confused and slightly frustrated. He was already infatuated with Harry and he’d only just met him today. He was at a loss of what to do. 

He was confused too, as to how such a young person could have a five year old. He knew how it worked, but what was the story behind Stella? Where was her mum, did Harry even date? 

Louis face contorted oddly as a not so nice thought crossed his mind. Was Harry even into men? Louis’s heart sunk at the thought of Harry being straight. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. There was no use wallowing in self pity. He ought to at least get some work done. Perrie had asked him to plan some lessons for her. Hopefully that would be enough to keep Louis distracted for a while. 

Louis lifted himself from the couch and grabbed the empty takeaway container. He walked to the kitchen and threw the container in the garbage then set about making himself a cup of tea. After grabbing the folder Perrie gave to him, Louis settled in at his kitchen table with a cup of tea and with Nala contentedly purring at his feet. 

An hour or so later, Louis finally completed the lessons. There was a reason why Perrie was in charge of that, he was absolute shit at creating lessons. 

Well it would have to do, she couldn’t blame him. She knew his lesson planning skills were rocky at best. 

The distraction of planning had kept Louis mind off of Harry, but now that he had nothing to do again it traveled back to the curly haired dad. Louis pulled out his phone, figuring he could see if his best mate, Zayn, was still up to give some advice. 

Hey Mate, you still up? -L 

Louis hit send and plopped back onto the couch. He and Zayn had been friends since high school and he had been there for Louis whenever he needed relationship advice. Louis did the same for him when Zayn fell head over heels for Perrie, who Louis introduced as she was his partner for youth education class. 

Louis phone buzzed on the couch next to him. 

Yeah, what’s up mate? Nala still giving you the cold shoulder? -Z

No, she got over me accidentally stepping on her this morning when she was hungry. It’s about relationship stuff. -L

Louis chuckled as he sent the text. It was true, he had accidently stepped on Nala early in the day. After he sent the text, Louis decided that he needed another cup of tea before he went to bed in a bit. He made his way to the kitchen, leaving his phone on the couch. By the time he finished in the kitchen and returned to the living room, he had three messages. All of them from Zayn, within a three minute span. 

Ohhhhh! Who is he?? -Z

Lou! You best not be ignoring me! -Z

God dammit, Lou! Answer me!! -Z

Louis giggled and replied to Zayn before he sent anymore possibly angry messages.

His name is Harry. I met him when he came to the day care about sending his daughter there. He looks like a god, Zayn. A GOD! -L

Zayn responded almost immediately. 

You are taking me out to coffee tomorrow and we are talking about this! -Z

Deal. But only if you're paying. -L

Done! Text me when you get done with work -Z

Will do! Night! -L

Good night, lover boy. ;) -Z

Louis just shook his head. Zayn was ridiculous, but Louis loved him anyway. Glancing at the clock, Louis realized that it was late and he should head to bed. He had to be up early to finish cleaning up the day care. 

Louis picked up Nala and made his way to his bedroom. He set the cat on the bed and got ready for bed. When he got into bed, he was asleep almost immediately, thoughts of Harry swirling in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchos gracias to CJ for helping me with this!! Sorry this took so long to write.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Stella's first day of day care. And Harry realizes some interesting feelings.

Harry awoke to his 5 year old jumping on the foot of his bed. He glanced at the alarm clock and saw it was only half 6. He didn’t have to be up for another half hour. 

“Stella, baby. Why are you up so early?”

Stella stopped jumping, only to sit herself on Harry’s chest. 

“I start day care today! ‘Member, daddy?” Stella replied while poking Harry in the cheek. 

Harry dramatically slapped a hand on his forehead. “Oh right! How could I forget?”

Stella giggled and got off Harry. “Silly daddy!” 

She started tugging the blankets off Harry, in attempts to get him out of bed. “Can we have brekkie, now? I’m hungry! I want pancakes!” 

Harry pushed himself into a sitting position. “Alright, love. Go get dressed and make sure you have everything, and I’ll go start breakfast.” 

Stella ran out of the running, laughing with joy. Harry chuckled and walked towards his closet. He picked out a simple white v-neck and black skinny jeans. He slipped them on then made his way to the kitchen. 

Pulling out the necessary items, Harry started to make pancakes. He made chocolate chip ones, Stella’s favourite. Harry started humming some random song. About the time he finished the first batch of pancakes, Stella came barreling into the kitchen. 

“Pancakes!” Stella shouted in delight as she took a seat at their small kitchen table. 

Harry smiled at her happiness over the simple things. “Yup! And they’re chocolate chip! You’re favourite!”

“Thank you!!” Stella said as she dug into the plate of pancakes that Harry had set in front of her. 

Harry served himself a few pancakes then sat across from Stella. 

“So, excited to start daycare?” Harry asked.

Stella, whose mouth was full, nodded her head excited. Harry smiled at his daughter’s manners. He had taught her well. 

“Alright, well eat up. We have to leave in a few minutes. You don’t want to be late, do you?”

Stella’s eyes widened dramatically. “No!”

A few minutes later found Harry and Stella in the car, on their way to the day care. Stella started chattering happily about all the things she was going to do at the daycare. Harry smiled at her excitability. Soon enough, they pulled into the parking lot. They were one of the first few cars there; Harry had wanted to be early so he’d be able to fill out the paperwork. 

The two exited the car, and Stella grabbed Harry’s hand, her nerves finally kicking in. They stopped right outside the front door. “Daddy, what if the other kids don’t like me?” 

Harry kneeled to look Stella in the eyes. “You’re going to do just fine, baby. Everyone will love you. I promise.” 

Stella held out her pinkie. “Pinkie promise?”

Harry linked his pinkie with her’s. “Pinkie promise.”

Harry pushed open the door and let Stella in first, who preceded to run straight to the playroom with the castle. 

“Good morning!” Louis said as he swept up the rest of the glitter from the previous day. 

“Morning!” Harry waved. “How are you this fine day?”

Louis smiled. “Absolutely brilliant. How are you and Stella today?” 

“She couldn’t stop talking about coming here today.” Harry responded with a laugh.

Louis laughed with him. “Aw! She is too precious!”

Both men laughed for a moment before lapsing into silence. 

Louis coughed awkwardly, breaking the stifling silence. “Alright, well. Let’s go fill out the paperwork, yeah? Perrie is here, so I can introduce you afterwards.”

Harry nodded. “Brilliant. Lead the way!”

Louis led the way to the small office, and offered Harry a seat before looking through a file cabinet for the correct paperwork. He gave a small cry of triumph as he finally found the papers.

Harry let out a small chuckle. Louis playfully glared at him.

“Hush, you. Our organization is terrible here. Just be glad I actually found the papers.”

Harry just laughed again. “Alright. Well, then. Let’s finally fill them out, yeah?”

Louis smiled and nodded, then handed Harry a pen. “They’re pretty self explanatory.”

Harry started to fill out the paperwork, his forehead creasing in concentration while filling in the blanks. After he finished he looked up at Louis, who was staring at the ceiling with a look of confusion on his face. Harry let out a laugh before he was able to stop himself. Louis started and almost fell out of his chair. 

“Sorry, it’s just your face was so comical. You kept making little eyebrow quirks and your mouth kept changing.” Harry said as he continued to chuckle, placing the clipboard on the desk.

“Yeah, sorry. I tend to space out and make up little stories in my head about random things.” Louis said continuing to look at his shoes.

“It’s cute.” Harry said simply. Louis’ blush deepened. Looking up Harry met Louis’ cautious gaze with a smile and sincere look in his eyes.

“Ah, let’s go meet Perrie, I’m sure she’s with Stella.” Louis said rising quickly from his chair and headed for the hallway.

Harry walked a bit slower than Louis going down the hallway, taking in all the kids’ artwork that littered the walls. He smiled fondly before realizing that he had stopped walking completely, and that Louis had stopped and turned to look at him.

Harry blushed lightly. “Sorry.”

Louis smiled in response. “It’s quite all right. Perrie’s room is just here.”

Louis pushed open a door with Perrie’s name written in glitter on it. Immediately Harry saw Stella playing dolls with a young lady with very pink hair.

Said woman turned as soon as she heard the door open. She got up and walked over to Harry and held out her hand.

“Hello! You must be Harry! I’m Perrie! I’m the main teacher here. This is my class. Your daughter is adorable!” Perrie rambled as Harry shook her hand. 

“Pleasure to meet you!” Harry said, slightly laughing at her excited state.

He then turned to Louis. “Alright. Well I better be off. My shop opens in a bit.” 

Louis nodded in understanding. “It’s been great to properly meet you. See you at noon, yeah?”

“Yup!” Harry replied before walking over to Stella. 

“Alight, baby. I have to go to work now, okay? I’ll be here at noon to pick you up. Have fun with Perrie!” Harry said as Stella jumped into his arms, wrapping him in a hug. 

“Bye! I love you!” Stella said and pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek. 

“Love you, too. I’ll see you in a bit.” Harry replied, then walked towards the door. 

He nodded to Louis who smiled back at him. Perrie waved then went back to play with the kids. 

As soon as Harry made it to his car he whipped out his phone. 

To Grimmy: So I met someone and you’re going to call me insane for who it is. 

To Harry: Oh god. I’m almost done with my shift. I’ll meet you at the shop. We’re talking about this whether you like it or not. 

Harry put his head on the steering wheel and groaned. Leave it to him to have a crush on his daughter’s daycare teacher.


End file.
